


Muggle United Life Association (MULA)

by Mioun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other people will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioun/pseuds/Mioun
Summary: When we think of Hogwarts we think of the wizardry and magic that accompanies it. We don't typically see the non magic side of it, with so many muggle raised children you don't really expect them to completely lose their own culture do you? Well neither did we. So Muggle United Life Association was created so the muggle raised and born children can experience both worlds.





	Muggle United Life Association (MULA)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N all things they do or mentioned may have not been available at the actual time the books were placed but they are things that are available now so things made after their time will be mentioned. And Most characters belong to someone else who is not me. Enjoy!
> 
> Please forgive me for the sucky grammar and I only own the plot and original characters

Introductory prologue  
When we think of Hogwarts we think of the wizardry and magic that accompanies it. We don’t typically see the non magic side of it, with so many muggle raised children you don’t really expect them to completely lose their own culture do you? Well neither did we. So a woman in the year 1872 decided to form the Muggle United Life Association also known as MULA. The goal of this association was to make sure that even in this world of magic and wizardry they (being the muggle born and raised) never felt disconnected or isolated from a world they spent their first eleven years in. Yes, their is a muggle studies class at Hogwarts but that was not implemented until 1922 when a wizard demanded knowledge of a world that was so unfamiliar because it wasn’t his own but people born and raised in the muggle world don’t need a crash course on what they already know, what they needed was the integration and support of things the wizarding world was not ready to access. The members of this association would get together and do muggle things, things that seem completely mundane to a normal muggle that all these children were suddenly deprived of. They watched a movie and read books, they ate foods that have yet to integrate themselves into the wizarding population, they played games, went out and tried to enjoy life as a teen in both worlds, not just one or the other.

Hermione and Harry’s first year

When both children a girl with curly brown hair and a boy with equally messy black hair and a notable scar received a letter their second week at their magical school they were perplexed. The letter read in its fancy cursive script

Dear Hermione Jane Granger/ Harry James Potter  
You are cordially invited to the Muggle United Life Association (MULA)  
Please tell no one and arrive at the portrait of Agatha Cromwell (the woman with short blonde hair, red robes, and a large carved pumpkin) promptly at  
9:00 PM Friday night.  
We hope to see you in attendance,  
Muggle United Life Association (MULA)

This brought questions to both children’s mind, so many questions that it overshadowed any hesitancy or worry that would typically accompany such an ominous note. So on that Friday night both Harry and Hermione snuck out still in their uniforms to the portrait of Agatha Cromwell, once there, the two students noticed each other and some others around them. But before any questions could be asked a rather tall 7th year with brown hair and brown eyes had emerged from the painting and ushered all 13 of the students inside. When they looked around they were met with a lounge adorned with too many doors to count, portraits of well-known muggle-borns ranging from Wanda Maximoff to Sabrina Spellman and soft leather couches where all the first years sat. As they were all watching the chattering portraits their thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the tall brunette 7th year.  
“Hello all, my name is Maxwell Amberlin and you have been recruited to the Muggle United Life Association. Our goal is to incorporate our lives with the things we were raised with, which include tele’s and movies, popcorn and pizza and things this school of magic cannot offer you. So welcome to our little association where we hope you will be willing to spend your next 7 years. Now if you can turn your attention to the beautiful Anna Mai for some rules and regulations you must follow if you choose to stay with us”  
As all the heads turned to the beautiful Asian with the projector and pointer who was now blushing  
“Thank you, Max, Well Hello everybody!”  
After a series of hello, hi’s and what’s up’s.  
She continued.  
“ As Max said we are an association-more club really- where we attempt to stay in touch with our muggle heritage so we were created in 1872 by a woman named Agatha Cromwell who noticed that every time she went home she got lost in the constant build of new inventions and new mannerisms that she wasn’t there to experience so she created this club for us. This is for purely recreational purposes so most if not all the time we will have fun. We have football- both American and European-, muggle book clubs, movie nights, and regular trips and events. Awesome-I know, but with that, we do request or perhaps more demand certain rules to be followed”

As the animation of a walking one popped up on the projector she continued  
“Rule one DO NOT and I mean DO NOT tell anyone about the club unless authorized by our co-president Max Amberlin”  
She wagged her finger in a first year Hufflepuff’s face and continued  
“As you know muggle raised, muggle-born especially have been ridiculed and subjected to bigotry and racism all because of their heritage so to make sure that nothing awful happens to us we choose to implement this rule. MULA has a mysterious reputation of being the most secretive and most likely not to be a real club in the history of Hogwarts and we would like to keep it that way. Rule Two be kind and friendly for there is a difference between good meaning rivalry and malice. Here you are not from different houses and you do not have different blood because no matter what you are all wizards who belong here at Hogwarts just a much as anyone else. Rule three know that you all have an advantage because you are not stuck in one world like everyone else you have two whole world's at your fingertips and we would like you to use them. Some of the most notable muggles and wizards are members of this club”  
As Anna was speaking what she didn’t notice was the interest and acceptance in the children’s faces who were all eager to stay connected to home and have such a large potential friend group even if it was just their second week.  
“Steve Jobs, Stephen Hawking, ¾ of the Beatles-one was a squib-, and so many more have all come from this club or another country’s branch. So with that awfully long speech who would like to join?” Conjuring a quill and parchment she looked inquiringly to the crowd of first years in front of her, one by one they raised their hand and got up to sign the piece of parchment in front of Anna. Slowly everyone had signed the parchment which then disappeared in flecks of gold to the vault of records in one of the many doors in the lounge. With a smile, Anna asked  
“Amazing, now any questions?” and timidly a little girl with buckteeth and bushy brown hair raised her hand and asked, “how will we know about meetings or hangouts and such?” Grinning, Anna answered  
“Great question…?”  
“Hermione”  
“Great question Hermione well you see everyone here get’s a cellphone spelled to work in the magic world during the first real meeting and it will have everyone’s number and you will get emails and texts reminding you of events and meet up’s. Also, this common room type thing is open every night. Does that answer suffice?”  
Smiling shyly, Hermione nodded which lead to Anna and Max grinning like idiots announcing  
“WELCOME TO MULA”  
With a knowing smirk, Max then asked  
“Now who wants a tour?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment!


End file.
